


Happy Chuseok

by poopiehead



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chuseok, Drabble, M/M, Weishin, i'M SAD, i'm still not over the finale AND YOU SHOULDN'T EITHER, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopiehead/pseuds/poopiehead
Summary: Wooseok is thankful. Very thankful. That's what you should be during Chuseok.You should also go home and spend time with your loved ones but what should he do when his home isn't a place but a person?





	Happy Chuseok

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHUSEOK I AM SAD BECAUSE WOOSEOK AND JINHYUK WERE SEEN HANGING OUT WITH OTHER PEOPLE BUT NOT WITH EACH OTHER. I am still trying to push the Weishin agenda and you can't stop me!!
> 
> Honestly, this was written by a half-crazed, half depressed me, because weishin dead af and i'm just sad and lonely. Please comment if you think I should rewrite the ending a little bc it's honestly 1am right now and I am delirious.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!

Breaks should be a right, Wooseok thinks. It was a tough two months, no really, a tough year, and this break finally feels like a breath of fresh air. Promotions are done and the grueling process of learning every performance in less than ideal time is over.

Wooseok still can't believe it sometimes. His dreams are finally within reach again. He chuckles to himself. Okay. Chuseok really makes him sappy and thankful. He can't believe the chance he was given again. He remembers when he felt fate was against him, unplanned moments turned to nightmares that haunted him for months. The dark ages when "Okay" felt like a lie. When he inhaled air but he still felt like he was drowning.

Now, it was still a hard fight, controversies popping up in every corner, but somehow they still come out triumphant. Again, he is so thankful. Everything seems like it's going his way. Well, almost everything. A bittersweet smile passes his lips. He closes his eyes and remembers the arms pulling him close. He still remembers that moment as if it happened moments before.

The cheers from the crowds were overwhelming. Crying trainees surrounded him, left and right. He was at a standstill. Until Jinhyuk came and pulled him into an embrace. He remembers slowly winding his arms around Jinhyuk, softly at first, until suddenly he's grasping his back and the nape of his neck. He remembers holding on to him for such a long time. Every once in a while, Jinhyuk would try to pull away, the phrase "It's okay, it's okay" coming from his lips but he still holds on, tight. Wooseok tries to push back the tears but from the look Jinhyuk gives him when they finally pull away, he knows his eyes are shining with them.

It's that word again. "Okay". Is it really okay? Wooseok thinks to himself. It always seems like a place holder to him. A word to signify hurt without admitting you're hurt. A word that if personified, would be the voice in your head to deny everything, deny what you feel, deny what you're going through. But after Jinhyuk walks away from him and they greet other people during the finale, he thinks that maybe "Okay" might mean something different after all.

Maybe "Okay" is now a promise. A promise that things will get better eventually. Maybe "Okay" means "I can't be with you right now but I'll wait until we can be together". Maybe "Okay" is in the form of two years, when they can finally be on stage together again.

It's not like they wouldn't see each other again, Wooseok thought. They're paths just chose to be intersecting lines instead of parallel ones.

He sighs. Reminiscing always tired him out. This was also an eventful day. After his chalazion surgery, he finds out that Hyeongjun stayed behind to stay with him for a while. It warms his heart, the tendrils of brotherhood tying Wooseok to his wonderful dongsaeng.

They go to a cafe and it turns out there's an event for Minhee there and they each get an airholder from the cafe. A fan asks for an autograph and Wooseok's heart warms, a reminder for being thankful pops up once again. Then they are ushered by the manager to leave and they do, and they part ways before Wooseok goes out again to see Byungchan.

Byungchan is the little brother Wooseok never had. He is giggly and sweet and Wooseok missed him a lot. He still remembers how hard it was to say goodbye when Byungchan dropped out.

After a few hours of hanging out, they meet up with Seungyoun so Wooseok has someone to go home with, in his delicate state, right after his surgery. Seungyoun comes, eyes filled with smiles and Wooseok feels thankful again. Seungyoun is like the same type of coffee as Wooseok but instead of having cream like Wooseok, he's filled with sugar.

They say goodbye to Byungchan and walk home together, the silence occasionally broken by small talk. He feels safe like this. He feels like he has someone to relate you, a fellow '96 liner amidst Seungwoo and the rest of the kids. He feels almost content. Keyword: almost.

A tired sigh leaves Wooseok's lips. Seungyoun turns to give him a sad smile. "You should message him tonight, he leaves for Thailand tomorrow." Seungyoun gently reminds him. "I didn't even say anything about him" Wooseok pouts. "You didn't need to. We may not have known each other for long, but you're laughably easy to read." Seungyoun grins at him cheekily. "Shut up" Wooseok pushes Seungyoun softly.

They reach the house and bring themselves inside. Seungyoun gives him a pointed look before going to him and Hangyul's room.

And now we're here again. Wooseok thinks. Alone.

He goes to his bed and lies down, cuddling his fluffy comforter while looking longingly at his phone. Seconds, Minutes, Hours pass, Wooseok doesn't know how long but he clenches fist fist tightly, his hand shaking, and his nails pressing indents on the palm of his hand and he exhales softly. "Reading messages don't hurt right? I don't need to send anything right?" He thinks.

Wooseok opens his phone, the brightness of the screen temporarily blinding him, until he goes to his contacts and finds the name "Olaf". "Literally the stupidest name ever" He whispers to himself, but he can't deny the smile being tugged from his lips.

They haven't messaged much. They were both so agonizingly busy so all that's left were messages sent into an abyss and mindlessly waiting for the other to open the abyss every once in a while.

//

To Ice Queen Elsa  
From Olaf

Hey, you left kinda early after the finale. I don't think we got to say goodbye? Just because you won, doesn't mean you can treat me like this ice queen! I'm your Olaf, you can't just ignore me. Okay I know, bad joke. I just. Well, you know. I just wanted to say that I might not come home to the dorms after a while, my family won't let me go. I'll try to pass by when you're still there, you have a week to rest right? I hope you do. I hope you can sleep well tonight. You won, you should be happy okay? Message me if you need anything.

//

To Olaf  
From Ice Queen Elsa

When did I become Elsa? I'm not the cartoon obsessed weeb here. Besides, I'm more of a Hans, princely and evil. I'm glad you're family is kidnapping you because you seriously lost too much weight. Rest too, loser, I can't have my Olaf melting into nothingness. It's okay, you don't need to come by. I have a shiba plushie, I'm pretty sure you both do the same amount of work anyway. Message me too, if you need anything.

//

To My Ice Prince  
From Your Olaf

First of all, Hans is way too nice for you. And you know I told you he wasn't the real villain. It was obviously the trolls- and ok you know what I'm not ready to talk about this again. I noticed it wasn't even a week and you're already filming stuff? Don't you need more rest? I passed by the dorms but I didn't catch you. Tell me when you'll be there, I want to see you. My schedule is surprisingly busy now, I can't wait to tell you all about it. Please, try to rest? You know, I've been resting, all my mom lets me eat these days are steak. I feel like one day I'm gonna turn into a cow. Anyway, I have to go. See you?

//

To An Actual Ice Prince  
From Not Your Olaf

Hey hey hey did Elsa turn your heart into ice? It's been a week since my last message and I'm wondering...Are you okay? I know logic says they probably took your phone so you can focus on your debut (which is scarily early btw), but I don't know. I feel like I'm talking to empty space here. But, well, you know me, I guess I'll talk to myself for a while. I don't know if you remember but there was this one time I went on VLive and I had everything prepared, I took off for some free time so I could talk to fans and..there was no one. Not one single person opened to see me. I know I probably said this already but I just wanted to share that I had an IG live today and there were 60k people watching! Ah honestly that doesn't even seem real to me. I would cry if I could but you know I don't really cry. Other than uh. That moment..Okay yeah never mind. It's scary to me how many people are watching but I'm also scared that it's just gonna go away. I feel like I've opened a huge window when the universe closed a door. It felt triumphant but it felt lonely too. I wish you were with me. I mean, you and everyone else in UP10TION. I'm really tired these days so I could only imagine what you might be going through. Stay safe alright? I'm always here. Just a message away.

//

Wooseok reads the dozens of messages Jinhyuk sent him. There were honestly too many to count but they started to become rarer and rarer to get. Wooseok hasn't really replied other than a few short sentences once in a while. He thinks because they both know that it's hard. It's hard to talk to someone you thought you were gonna be with, because every conversation just felt like proof that they were gonna go home to different places. But maybe, to Wooseok, they weren't going to different places at all.

Wooseok looks at the clock and sees it's the middle of the night. He knows Jinhyuk won't be here for chuseok because of his fanmeet in Thailand so he knows this might be his last chance.

//

To My Olaf  
From Your Ice Prince

Hey. Happy Chuseok! I hope you had a good time with Yuvin. I saw your IG post together. I just want to say, don't you think you should be able to sue someone? Letting yourself work on Chuseok. That's crazy Jinhyuk. I know that this is the holiday of thanksgiving so I guess I just wanted to say why I'm thankful. I'm thankful I'm here, I'm thankful I'm healthy, I'm glad Everyone's healthy and happy and eating a lot and I guess I just want to say thank you again, for being part of my life. I know it might've been hard to see but in those four months, you were my home away from home.

I left everything, I almost left the kids, because all I knew were the things that were mine. Then I realized that things weren't mine, people were. I guess I just wanted to say that I miss you. It's Chuseok and you'r supposed to be thankful and be with your home but you're leaving tomorrow and I need you. I miss you. Take care always please.

//

Wooseok presses send and hears a beep from outside his door. He opens it up to see Jinhyuk with his phone open in front of him, something unreadable in his eyes.

"Jinhyuk, you're here!" Wooseok says in surprise. "Yeah, Seungyoun invited me, he said you were free? I have coffee" Jinhyuk replies. "Yeah, yeah, come inside, thanks for the coffee." Wooseok said while putting the purple tumbler on the shelf in his bedroom. His favorite Hot Americano in a tumbler that's his favorite color. Huh.

Jinhyuk looks around at all the lights and lamps and smiles. "It's pretty", he comments and Wooseok can't help buy say "Yeah, it's a trial and error of trying to replace the baby sun in my life". "Is the search, over?" Jinhyuk asks, curiosity in his eyes. "No, " Wooseok mumbles, "I don't think I can replace them". Jinhyuk sighs and pulls Wooseok softly into a hug. Wooseok slowly winds his arms around Jinhyuk, his face buried in the others neck.

"I missed you too, so much" Jinhyuk whispers into his hair, his voice soft, as if scared to break the careful silence around the. Tears burry Wooseok's vision and he just holds on tighter. Tries to hold on hard enough that maybe he'll never have too let go ever again.

They stay there, like that, for a long time. In that moment, everything fades away, Thailand, X1, sleep deprivation, unreplied messages.

It was Chuseok. The holiday for going home and being thankful. Wooseok and Jinhyuk were spending it thankful and being each other's home.


End file.
